You Shouldn't Sleep There
by styrie
Summary: Summary inside. Includes Vampires and Dhampirs. DracoxOC
1. The Eventful Train Ride

**So, let's see... I've had this idea forever. It actually came to me while I was trying to go to bed. Anyway, this is the sumarry in much _better_ detail. Also, this kind of takes place during the sixth book, but it doesn't really follow the story-line.**

**Summary: Five transfer students have shown up at Hogwarts, per Dumbledore's request. They are definately not human, instead loving to sleep during the day and drink a curious red liquid. Bet you can guess what they are. Well, most of them anyway. Eve Sterling is a half-blood, taken in and serving a noble of their race named Naventiss Quinn. Being what she is, though, Eve finds it difficult. She has to feed more often than the others, and she gets far less sleep, especially when she is worrying about her Mistress. These qualities make her short of temper and low on energy. When the Sorting Hat places her in a different House than Naventiss, Eve finds herself stuck with William, another noble of their race whom she hates with a passion. With William shortening her rope, what happens when she takes out the brunt of her frustrations on Draco?**

**So, yeah this probably doesn't sound the most interesting, but I urge you to read it.**

* * *

><p>She sat on the train, in one of the many undefined cars that belonged to the first-years. Except she wasn't a first-year, but rather looked more like a fifth- or sixth-year. Her hair was short, cut close to her chin, a deep and glossy raven black that fell into her eyes. Her eyes, which were staring out the window through the curtain of hair, were an unnaturally vivid blue. She was already in the school's uniform, having changed earlier. It was dark outside of the train car, and the four that sat around her were just beginning to wake. She, on the other hand was beginning to nod off, forcing her eyes to stay open as she watched the darkened scenery flashing by.<p>

The first to completely awaken was Autumn Harlot, a girl with fiery hair and deep brown eyes. Next was the boy beside her, Xander Rayne, with pale blonde hair and blue-purple eyes. The girl looking out the window liked him better than the other boy in the car. He was the third to awaken. It was William, Xander's twin. He had blonde hair as well, more golden, but his eyes were bluer, without the purplish hint, and he despised the girl. Their eyes allowed others to tell them apart, not that some couldn't just from their attitudes. The last to open her eyes was the girl's Mistress. Her name was Naventiss Quinn; she had long brown hair, and the most beautiful jade green eyes that the girl had seen. Her eyes opened slowly, and were not really focused on the car around her, but rather still in the dream she had been immersed in. They eyes focused on the girl staring out the window, and Naventiss spoke with a quiet, half asleep voice.

"Eve? Did you sleep on the train at all? You look unbelievably tired."

"Yes," Eve Sterling lied. Naventiss didn't catch it. "Are you hungry, Mistress?"

"A little. Bring me something with chocolate please. And don't call me Mistress," Naventiss said irritably. "I prefer Naven." Eve bowed her head, and squeezed past everyone in the car, heading towards the snack trolley. She reached it, purchased a Honeyduke's Chocolate bar, and headed back. Her lack of both sleep and proper nourishment forced her to sit down in the corridor before she reached the car. No one was walking by, so she fell asleep quickly, her body's defense kicking in. Eve was unaware of everything until someone tripped over her. He hadn't really been paying attention, but normally there's not someone sleeping on the ground of the walkway. As the person who tripped over her stood and began brushing himself off, Eve slowly opened her eyes. In front of her there was a platinum blonde boy with slate-grey eyes about her age. He was staring at her coldly.

"You know, you're not supposed to sleep in the train's corridor." His voice was like ice.

"I'm sorry." Eve moved her mouth little as possible, knowing that she was hungry and that it would begin to show soon. Even so, the boy in front of her caught sight of something sharp and pearly-white in her mouth.

"I haven't seen you before. What House are you in? What year?"

"You sure are a nosey one, aren't you? Sixth-year and I have yet to be sorted. Professor Dumbledore will explain it all later." With those words, Eve stood and continued to the car. She had no idea about how long she'd been asleep, but it really didn't matter by this point. When she got back to the car, she walked in on both the boys shirtless, changing into their robes. Autumn and Naventiss had already finished, and were staring out the window Eve had been before. Eve blushed and quickly looked down. She dropped the bar of chocolate into Naventiss's lap, and sat down, looking at the ground. She could hear a faint chuckling that she was pretty sure belonged to Xander.

"All right, we're decent." It was Xander who spoke. Eve could hear the easy going tone in his nearly sarcastic voice. William sat next to Autumn, a brooding presence on the other side of the car. Xander chuckled again as he sat down beside Eve. "Did you like what you saw? C'mon, I could see you checking us out." His voice was annoyingly sardonic, but Eve didn't mind.

"No, I was figuring that with you two being what you are could have better bodies than that." William knew that this banter was all in fun, but still he scowled at her comment.

"What took you so long?" It was William this time. Their voices were nearly impossible to tell apart, but Eve had that down. "We thought that you ran away from your _Mistress._" The way he said the title made it seem like something undesirable. It was that tone she hated. Eve couldn't help herself. She stood and began shouting.

"I may not be pure-blooded, but that gives you no right to ridicule me! I am Mistress Naventiss's servant, so don't make fun of me, and especially do not make fun of her!"

"Eve!" The voice was commanding. "You are cranky because you are tired and hungry. Do not let that control your words and actions. Now, sit down." Eve trembled for a moment, tempted to disobey, just this once. But, the power Naventiss had over her as her Mistress held her in place as she fought against it feebly. Eventually, she just sat down. She could not go against Naventiss's commands. She would never go against them. She felt guilty and ashamed of her actions; she never should have said those things. William was on a higher level than she was; a noble, like her Mistress. As Eve sat, she saw a wicked grin pass across William's features. His goal had been completed, he was happy. Shortly after, the train pulled into the station. She didn't day it out loud, but she confessed it to herself. She hated that man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Reviews/Comments/Callitwhatyouwills are very much appreciated, as are plot twist ideas.**

**~Yuki**


	2. Dumbledore Talks WAAAAY Too Much

**FredMonkeyMan - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It rather ironic how we both started a fanfic about a vampiric transfer student to Hogwarts so close together, ha ha...**

**Abby-Flourite - Again, I'm glad you like this so far. (p.s., I'm glad your liking my Bleach fanfic too...)**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The five had been escorted directly to Dumbledore's offices, where he was awaiting them. The other students were being led around the castle to where they would be sorted and others would be seated. The headmaster looked up as they entered, then waved for the teacher who came with them to leave. She bobbed her head then turned to go. When she had left the room, Dumbledore addressed the five new transfers.<p>

"You are here because I asked you here. I feel it is time for this set of students to learn about and _not_ fear your kind. Every seven years or so, I ask for four transfers from your school. Most times, it is not the same as the previous group, but because of the way you age and grow, there have been those who have come twice, or even three times. Regardless, there are certain rules that you _must_ follow during your stay here. But, before I state them, I notice we have a fifth person here. Miss Quinn, care to explain, as I assume that it was your doing?"

"Yes, sir. I feared that those back at the other school would treat Eve badly once I left, her being what she is, so I brought her with me. Forgive me for my boldness, but I must say that I do not feel safe without her around."

"Fair enough, Miss Quinn. I do not care, but I would have preferred to know ahead of time. Very well, onto the rules for you and yours. We must hurry, as the sorting will begin soon. First of all, if you need t_hat _kind of food, please go down to the kitchens. A freed House Elf, named Dobby, will help you with your requests. You are not to attack the students. If you do so, you will be sent home immediately. Answer any questions about yourself truthfully, and remember: this is an exercise for your kind and our kind to learn to coexist without fear that one will kill the other." After his explanation of the rules, Dumbledore stood up and turned around to grab something. When he turned back to the five of them, in his hands was a beat up wizard's hat.

"This is the Sorting Hat. He will place you into your Houses now, and you will sit with that House when we all go downstairs. Who will go first?" Autumn cautiously raised her hand. Gently, Dumbledore set the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" Next was Xander.

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!" William.

"Ravenclaw!" Naventiss. Finally, it was Eve's turn. Everyone was looking at her, so she swallowed the foreboding lump in her throat and stepped forward. The Hat rested on her head for a few moments before calling out her House name.

"Slytherin!" Eve felt ready to faint right the and there. Not only would she be separated from her Mistress, but she was also forced into a House with William. Dumbledore lifted the Hat and set it on his desk. He motioned for them to go, but as they left, Eve hung back. She opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore beat her to it.

"I know of the conditions you live with Miss Sterling." He handed her a note. "Feel free to go to the kitchens anytime. Dobby will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, to the Great Hall." Dumbledore led them there, and each sat at their assigned tables. Eve sat down, not really caring who she sat by, as long as it wasn't William. Eve didn't really pay much attention to what Dumbledore said or the Sorting Hat as it sang and sorted the First-years. That is, until he addressed the five transfers.

"As I am sure you have noticed, we have five students who will be with us this year. Will you all please stand so that they can tell who you are?" The five of them stood, amidst clapping and cheering for a moment or two before returning to their seats. Eve could feel the eyes of everyone at the Slytherin table transfixed on her and William. "They transferred from their own school at my request, as I have asked every seven years in the past. They will answer any questions that you have, including the nature of their race. There are two in Slytherin and one in each of the other Houses." There were grumbles about why Slytherin had two in their House, while many of the Slytherins beamed. Dumbledore continued, silencing them. "Do not worry if they do not eat, and please, whatever you do, try not to anger them. And now, let the feast… Begin."

"So what are you guys?" the person next to Eve asked. She looked over and saw the rude boy from the train's corridor. The platinum blonde with the slate-grey eyes. Eve looked at him for a moment in confusion. He hadn't looked up from his meal, and Eve ate a few piece of food. Because she hadn't answered his question, the boy looked up. He saw the girl he'd tripped over on the train. He repeated his question. Eve looked at him again for a moment, contemplating on how best to answer his question. She could hear the same inquiry being asked all across the Great Hall. She looked at Dumbledore, and he nodded.

"I am a Dhampir." She stood and exited the Hall, leaving the boy and those around his stunned and confused. Outside of the door was a waiting House Elf. He bowed deeply before speaking.

"My name is Dobby. I will show you to the kitchens and get you what you need. Please come."

"Oh, thank you. My name is Eve Sterling. Please just call me Eve."

"Okay Eve. This way." The House Elf was cheerful, not really caring what it was that Eve was. She was glad this Elf felt that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Dhampir - a half-blooded vampire born of a human mother and vampire father. Most times, the mother dies in childbirth. Requires both normal food and that <em>special diet<em> that vampires follow.**

**Also, Autumn, William, Xander, and Naventiss are all considered Vampiric Nobility. Eve, on the other hand, is the bastard child of a Vampire father and dead human mother.**

**Comments/Reviews/WhateveryouwanttoF***ingcallthems are much appreciated! Plot twist ideas as well.**

**~Yuki**


	3. Of Storms and Skies

**Here is the next chapter of the Fanfiction. I'm glad peoples are enjoying this!**

**Abby-Flourite - I am so glad that you're liking this, and that you can find the time to write a review!**

**This is told from both Eve and Draco's POV, and for the first they meet! Well, okay, not exactly...**

**Sorry, it's a little shorter than the first two.**

Eve ate quickly, even though Dobby assured her that there was no need for it. When she finished, he offered to show her the way to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Eve took his offer, and followed the House Elf through the Hogwarts's corridors as she listened to him speak. He was giving something of a history of Hogwarts, but Eve only half listened. She was amazed by the architecture of the place, the beautiful arches and elegant stairways. However, she found that she was in fact yawning.

"I'm not boring you, am I, Eve?" Dobby asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night, or on the train today. It's been a rather stressful day for me."

"Understandably! Come, this way to the Common Rooms." They arrived shortly after, Dobby saying the password and stepping aside with a bow as Eve stepped into the room. She turned and thanked him, then headed up the stairs to find her room. Her stuff was placed at the end of a single bed in an otherwise empty room at the very top of the staircase. Obviously, they weren't going to take many chances with her. Which was just as well for Eve. She preferred to be alone most times, only really enjoying the presence of her Mistress. She laid down on the bed for a few minutes before she heard others enter the Common Room and starting up the stairs. She didn't see anyone, presumably because her room was at the top of the tower, and closed her eyes. She began to doze, but not for long. The human side of her was tired now that it was night-time, but her vampire side was wide awake, ready to go prowling. Instead, she pulled out a book and started down the stairs.

It turned out that she had dozed longer than she had thought, as there was no one ion the Common Room, and all the rooms she passed were dark. She even heard a snore or two. She ignored all that and headed down to sit in an armchair that was placed in front of the fire. Eve sat sideways, her head resting against on arm and her feet draped over the other. She opened the book and began to read. After quite a while, Eve nodded off, the human exhaustion overpowering her vampire alertness. The book lay open on her lap, her hand keeping the place where she had left off. Snuggled into the cushions of the chair, she looked more peaceful than she had in a long time.

Draco Malfoy had left earlier in the night, slipping away when no one was watching. Now, way after hours, he was back. He had been hoping that there wouldn't be anyone left in the Common Room, but judging by the shadowy shape that was resting in an armchair by the fire, he was wrong. Slowly, he crept forward, wondering why the dark shape hadn't moved at the sound of the door opening then closing. What he saw was the girl from the train's corridor and the bench next to him in the Great Hall. The girl that had told him, when he asked, that she was something called a Dhampir, whatever that was. She was asleep, an open book resting in her lap, head turned to rest against the cushions in the armchair. To him, she looked serene at the moment. She hadn't even looked thins way when he'd tripped over her on the train. Then, she'd looked strained, worried even.

For an unknown reason, Draco found himself pulling off his jacket. Right before he started to do so, he had thought that she looked rather cold, even curled as she was in front of the fire. Since he already had it pulled off, he gently laid it over her, hoping that she wouldn't wake, or at least, if she did, she wouldn't recognize him. As the cloth touched her skin, her eyes fluttered and opened. Draco found himself sucked into the depths of her unnatural blue eyes. They looked like miniature skies that had been captured by her eyes. He hadn't really been paying attention to her appearance earlier, and so never noticed that or her glossy black hair.

Eve felt something settle on her skin, and her eyes fluttered open at the sensation. All of a sudden, through bleary eyes and a muddled mind, she saw a pair of stormy grey eyes staring down into hers. She couldn't seem to remember where she'd seen them before, but they were beautiful to her befuddled mind. It wasn't just that they were the color of a stormy sky, but that there was something pent-up inside them. They were guarded, but to her tired mind, it was easy to tell that the restrained emotion behind the guard was sadness; an immense sadness that Eve felt no one else had had the chance to see. Her eyes became heavy, and slowly, they closed. As her eyes closed, Eve turned and snuggled into the armchair, unconsciously pulling the jacket tighter about her.

Draco saw her roll over, and was released from the depths of her eyes. His breath hissed out, a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Draco sucked in a new breath, but he did so quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl in the armchair. Again, he was struck by the serenity of her sleep. Draco watched her sleep for a moment more, before he turned and climbed up the stairs to his room.

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Reviews/Comments/Idon'tcarewhatyoucallthems are greatly appreciated, _and_ they will inspire me to write faster. Plot twists are also welcomed!**

**~Yuki**


	4. Introdutions finally

**Sorry this took so long! I was camping over the weekend... also, the name of the chapter is supposed to look like this: Introductions (finally)**

**Abby-Flourite - Again, glad you're liking it.**

**lonetear - Yay, a new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying this as well.**

Sunlight streaming through a window awoke Eve. She flinched and tried to move out of the way. That however, was really only enough to make her fall from the chair and fall to the floor quietly. As she lay there, her book a few inches away from her, Eve realized that something was on top of her. She looked down to see a coat. It looked familiar, somehow, but at the same time, not. She had vague memories from the night before; something about beautiful storm grey eyes. She couldn't however place them into any face. She was chasing herself in circles thinking about it, and really was only managing to give herself a wicked headache. Wearily, Eve picked herself up off of the floor, and made her way up to her room.

Once there, she took a moment to study the jacket. It was of very fine cloth, meaning it was probably expensive. Eve put the jacket down and began readying herself for the day. After she'd gotton dressed and ready, she headed back down the stairs from the Girls' Dorms, the mysterious jacket in hand. When she was back in the Common Room, she rested the jacket over the chair she'd been laying in, and slipped a note into one of the pockets. Then she headed to breakfast. Well, to the kitchens and Dobby first. After she was done in the kitchens, Eve went to the Great Hall. She didn't feel like going back to the Common Room to make sure that William was awake. He'd probably just do something to make her irritated, anyway.

Once she had entered the Great Hall, Eve looked for a place to sit. She ended up taking a seat near the edge of the table, where hardly anyone else was. She was also staying safely away from the shafts of sunlight that were streaming through the windows and from the ceiling. Which meant it was just about the darkest corner of the Great Hall. She wasn't the only one who sat there, but she ignored those around her. As she looked around, Eve noticed with satisfaction that William had yet to appear. Maybe this would be one of her luckier days.

"So," said a voice next to her. "I looked up Dhampirs last night, in the library. A half-blood huh? Ma, that has to suck." Eve turned and saw the platinum blonde from both the train and the table the night before. It didn't register that he was also the boy with the storm-grey eyes from late last night, too. He saw that and breathed a silent sigh of relief. However, she did hold him in a steady gaze.

"Nice pun," she said sarcastically. "Who are you?" It occurred to both of them that neither had been introduced to the other.

"Draco Malfoy. And you?"

"Eve Sterling." It was said guardedly.

"Is your father that novelist, um… Alexander Sterling? He's one of my favorite authors."

"Yeah, I'm glad someone likes them." Eve picked at her food as they spoke. Before, Draco had seemed like the cold-hearted person who hasted everyone. As Eve looked around, she realized that no one was sitting next to them. Noticing her lack of interest in her food, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Come on, we may as wellhead to our first class."

"How do you even know if we have the same class?" The question stopped Draco dead in his tracks. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask. "My first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Snape."

"Never mind, then. My first class is Transfiguration. I can show you to Professor Snape's classroom, however."

"That would be greatly appreciated." As they walked, they passed William, who gave Eve a seething glare.

"A friend of yours?"

"Not really."

**As always, Revies/Comments/Critisisms are all greatly appreciated. I make sure to read every one of them, so don't worry that I won't. Plot twists are also greatly welcomed.**

**~Yuki**


	5. Apologies

To all my wonderful readers and reviewers: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I know how hard it is to wait for the next chapter of something that you really like. I really was trying to write another chapter, for BOTH of my lagging fanfics, but life seems to be conspiring against me… Seriously. I'm pretty sure I recently failed my writing class at the college, my computer crashed twice, once right before I had a final research paper due for that class. My grades are slipping a bit, and I'm not quite sure why I'm letting it happen. This trimester, I'm seriously going to have to work on that. I will NOT get a C in my Calculus class, and I WILL try to write another chapter for my Harry Potter fanfic as well as my Bleach fanfic. Again, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in months…. I swear, I will wrack my brain so that I can attempt to continue them. Brain! Why do you betry me with your ADHD?


	6. Snape's a Bastard

**A/N: I don't think that anyone has been exactly waiting for this fanfic... Which makes me kind of sad... Anyway, here's another chapter, and I hope that anyone reading this will enjoy.**

Just Who Are You?

He lay on something soft. A bed? No, he was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep on the ground. He was positive, in fact, that he had actually collapsed rather than falling asleep. It had been on the ground, and he had lost consciousness in the snow as it fell. Though he knew it would be what killed him, at that point in time, the white fluff floating to the ground had looked so… Beautiful. Had he actually passed on? Was this feeling of warmth and peacefulness just a product of a dying mind? _No,_ the man thought fuzzily, _I __cannot __die.__Not__ until __I__ find__… __her__…_ There was a small light that made the underside of his eyelids glow hazily. Already his thoughts were becoming indistinct. He felt something tugging gently at his head, a rhythmic and methodical motion that soothed him, sending him once more into darkness. He fought bravely, but lost the battle quickly. Already his mind was sinking, focusing on the tender pull of his hair. It felt as though something were being pulled through it. _A__ brush__… __maybe__…_ With that last thought, the teen was gone, asleep once more.

ï {×|µ|Ø{ ð

Again, the teen's eyelids lit up as he swam back from the edges of unconsciousness. He was unable open them just yet, but he could sense someone else in the room with him. His breathing was even, coming much easier than it had before. All of a sudden, the presence that he felt was above him, but he couldn't tell who it was. Did he get found by the Order, and was it Head Nurse? No. _Head__ Nurse __isn__'__t __this __gentle._ Lenalee? Again, the answer was no. He couldn't tell why. It definitely wasn't the rabbit. Still the feeling that someone was leaning over him was present. A cool cloth was pressed against his face, soothing the fever that he hadn't even been aware was there. Slowly, he worked his eyelids open, the dim light stabbing painfully into his eyes. When they were about half way open, he saw a person with white hair standing over him, gently bathing his forehead.

"Mo…ya…shi…?" The word was pushed out painfully past a parched throat and dry lips. The person looked down at him, surprise written across their features. They went to say something, but their words came out slow and disjointed, and held no real meaning to the man. He could tell one thing, though. It wasn't the _Moyashi_. For starters, the person staring at him from above didn't have the pentagram shaped scar on their face. Secondly, it was a girl. His eyes drooped, calling him back into darkness. Once more, he fought against the feeling that was calling him, against the sleep that his body desperately wanted. He lost. As his eyes closed, he caught the tender look on the face of the one he presumed saved his life. But, she couldn't have done it all on her own. There was no way she could have brought him in from the snow. She was too slight, too small to have dragged him herself. _There __is__ no __way. __I__'__ll__ have __to__ ask __her__… __when__ I __awaken._

ï {×|µ|Ø{ ð

For the third time, he dragged himself back from the edge of the darkness, this time opening his eyes right away. The light in the room was low, creating menacing shadows that creeped along the walls. He sat up, and looked around the room. The walls themselves were beige and bare, no pictures or artwork of anything, nothing to give him the clue of who this house belonged to. The carpet matched the walls; colorless and plain. There was a single chair in the room, wooden and used for dining, that was pulled up next to the foot of the bed. Sitting in the chair, while also laying on the bed itself, was a person with white hair. They had their back to the man, so, immediately his thought jumped to one person.

"Moyashi?" The word came out no louder than a whisper, almost as if the teen was second-guessing himself. He probably was. Still that small murmur sounded as though it were a shout, painfully loud in the silent room. The figure at the end of the bed shifted slightly before sitting up. It turned its head towards the man, rubbing at one eye sleepily. The teen realized that it was the girl, not the _Moyashi_. Her eyes were dark, relieved but haunted, and she managed a small smile.

"So you're up." Her voice cracked with lack of sleep. The man briefly wondered how long she'd been up looking after him. She stood and took a few steps back, to the doorway. "I was wondering when you would. It's been three days." The man's eyes widened slightly. Three days? That would send everyone over edge trying to find him.

"My name is Skye." She waited patiently for an answer, but none came. Seeing that her statement was to be one-sided, she simply said, "I really don't want to have to constantly call you Mr. Exorcist. Can you at least tell me your name?" He thought about not answering, about ignoring her. However, he couldn't. She was the one who saved his life. He owed her something, at least. He wondered how she knew he was an exorcist, though. _Oh,__ right,_ he thought, _the __jacket__…_

"_Watashi__ wa __Kanda __Y__ū __desu_." The girl stared blankly for a moment before comprehending. Her face lit up. It was a language that she hadn't yet heard, which was always a novelty to her. Still, what he had said was one of the most basic phrases, and thus, easily understood. He'd simply stated his name.

"What language was that? I haven't heard it before." Kanda didn't answer. "Okay… How about… Ah! Are you hungry, Kanda-san?" When Skye had said that she hadn't heard the language before, she hadn't been lying. But she knew what language it was. Japanese. And she knew the honorifics. Kanda's eyes widened. He only managed a small nod. With a bright smile, Skye turned and left. Kanda was alone in the drab, quiet bedroom. His thoughts turned to the few times he had awakened. The gentle tugging on his hair, the cool rag on his face. On the table beside him, Kanda saw a brush and a bowl. Just how much had this girl gone through to save a complete stranger? And why did she look so happy? If their roles were reversed, Kanda probably wouldn't have saved her in the first place. If he had, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of brushing her hair to make sure it didn't tangle, and the chances that he would have offered to cook for her after she awoke were very low. So, just who was this girl, and why was she so happy and eager to help? _Regardless,_ Kanda thought, _as__ soon __as __I__ eat, __I__ have__ to __leave__ and__ contact __headquarters.__ Three__ days__ should __be __sufficient __for __any __injuries__ that__ I__ acquired __to __have __healed._The rest of Kanda's thoughts were replaced by a ravenous hunger as he caught the scent of whatever the girl was cooking in the kitchen.

Kanda swung his feet off of the bed. He was barefoot, as well as bare-chested. His long hair fell around his shoulders. Looking back at the bedside table, he saw a white braided cord laid out. It was different than the one he had tied his hair back with when his mission started. That one had been a gold ribbon. Vaguely, Kanda wondered what had happened to it. Grabbing the white cord and tying his hair back, Kanda stood. He managed as far as the door frame before he had to stop. It seemed that either his injuries were worse than he had initially thought, or he was just really weak at the moment. Leaning heavily against the jamb, he peered out. From where he was standing, he could see into the kitchen. The girl was standing at the stove, looking at a cookbook and humming a song quietly. As if she felt him watching her, Skye looked over her shoulder.

"You know, you really shouldn't be up. You're still injured." Kanda merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, the table's over there. Go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate." That plate never came, however. As Skye was dishing up, there was a knock on the door. She turned to Kanda, giving him the 'stay here' face. His expression didn't change. Skye stared at him a moment longer, until whoever was at the door knocked again. She left the kitchen through a door had previously been unnoticed by Kanda. A third knock came from that direction, and Skye politely called, "I'm coming, hold on please." The door opened, words were spoken indistinctly, and then the door was slammed. Then a gunshot and a shriek. Kanda's attention was focused solely on the door through which Skye had left.

She didn't return.

**A/N: Seriously,** **if I'm making Kanda out of character, please, SOMEONE tell me. I just read a terrible Mary-Sue fanfiction, and I don't want this to end up like that. If you want to know what I mean by 'terrible fanfiction'**** go on deviantArt, look up HikariOkami, and it should be the second deviantion in her Gallery. It's called FFVII the lost tale of Mary-Sue.  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I tried to keep Kanda in character as much as possible, I swear! Also, any Reviews are greatly welcome. As well as any ideas for where the plot might go. I do use them sometimes...  
><strong>

**~Yuki**


End file.
